Student Teacher
by adimixatrendz.no15
Summary: Aqua's life all went for the worse when her mum becomes unconscious after a car accident, and unable to pay her medical bills, her only option is to take her mothers place as a teacher, despite her being 16. As she suspects it trickier than it seems especially when a certain brunette teacher goes head over heels for her. (Generally Aqua's POV, but some chapters may be by Terra's)
1. Chapter 1

Student Teacher

A/N – The first Chapter of my story, It's a bit long but it gets good, enjoy

Chapter 1

I carried the last packed box into the boot of my mum's car and headed to the front seat, while she was checking our now empty house for the last time. I looked out of the car window to take a final glance at it and sighed. I'd lived here all my life in The land of Departure, I guess now was the time to depart, I thought to myself. Don't get me wrong I'm somewhat excited to join a new school, meet new people and make new friends, (as making friends hasn't been my strongest skill) generally because I get too shy or people just think I'm way to nerdy, a workaholic or what not. Sometimes I do get a bit lonely, but at least I have my mother. I heard a faint slam as my mum shut the door to our house and headed to our car, with her face beaming as she sat in the front seat. She started the car and turned towards me excitedly.

"A new chapter in our lives Aqua. Isn't that great" she said

"Yeah. It should be good, spend the last few weeks of summer together and then school together, I'm looking forward to it" I replied

My mum blew a kiss to our house as a final farewell and began to drive. The main reason we were moving was because, she had gotten a new teaching job at a school in Radiant Garden and was going to start in September, while I started at the same school. Most people probably find the idea of your mum working at your school mortifying, but my mum's just not my parent, she's my best friend, If I have a problem or I'm sad, she's the one I turn to, and since my dad died we've both had to be there for each other. I looked at the sat nav to see the time left. 2 hours. I sighed and rested my head back blinking and reopening my eyes very slowly, as the sun shone though the car windows heating me the way a slow cooker would, which was very draining. My mum glanced and saw me dozing off and grinned.

"Excited?"

"Huh!...oh yeah, very much mum"

"Great to hear hun, hey maybe once you start you could meet some nice bo…"

"No mum" I interjected quickly "I want to focus on my work, not boys" I paused and then giggled slightly at the idea of having a boyfriend; at my school here no one even bothered to take a second glance, and even though my mum said I was pretty I just think she was being nice. I'd never even had a crush… well apart from Justin Bieber, but that's

illegal as everyone hates him

just wrong

embarrassing however I was 15 at the time

all of the above

It also doesn't help that I am 16 and that crush was only less than a year ago. But I rather not talk about it.

My mum chuckled at the sight of me having this mental battle of my "Bieber crush" and patted my shoulder.

"the right man will come your way" she said in a sober tone. I paused, she was probably thinking about dad again. I gave her a reassuring smile to try to help her feel better, I'm not sure it worked though, well maybe a little.

"Hey! You may meet a really hot teacher there mum, You still the looks, and you're not even 40" I said reassuringly

"I'm 38 Aqua. 39 by December" my mum mumbled, "Besides I doubt I want to date anyone, your father was the only one for me"

The conversation kind of died after that and we drove in silence. It's not like my mum was mad at me, she just still found the topic of my dad very touchy, and I mean very touchy. He died due to gas poisoning in his lab from an experiment to try and uncover a message from a so-called "Atlantian rock". Totally avoidable but he loved what he did and that's what was I guess the bright side, well as bright as it gets, from a death. My dad had this total obsession over Atlantis and used to even believe my mum was a descendant from that ancient civilisation. Myth or not it's an interesting story but he never found if it was real or not, one of life's hidden mysteries.

We drove on for about another 30 minutes just listening to the radio, when after I began to doze off and sleep. When I woke up I expected to be in radiant garden but, the sat nav said 20 minutes till our destination. It also didn't help my mum and I had never been particularly good with directions, and we've never driven this far before. I was either my dad or after his death we relied on cab drivers to get to far places. This newly occurring idea worried me slightly and I began to wonder if we were going in the right direction as all I could see were thinner roads, more trees. I understood there was a possibility that it was the right direction as long journeys generally have weird routes, and somewhere like Radiant Garden would have lots of trees, but I just felt something was wrong. I looked to my mother who was concentrating solely on the road. I knew I might just be paranoid but I really wanted to get this thought off my chest.

"Mum" I mumbled

"Hmmmm"

"Are we heading in the right direction?" I asked cautiously

"Of course Aqua we only have 20 minutes of the journey left and the moving truck is already by our new house. You have no reason to be worried darling." My mum answered patting my shoulder gently.

"Okay" I replied giving her a smile, to let my mum continue driving. Things were pretty alright until the sat nav said to turn right.

Now that was a mistake.

Now let's just fast forward this to where I an right now. Its two weeks gone, meaning two less weeks of summer and I'm in a hospital bed waiting to be checked out by my doctor.

Yeah Its that bad.

What had happened was my mum drove right into a ditch and we crashed into a tree, both of us were knocked out and a passer by with the name Zack Fair found us and called emergency services to take us to hospital. My mum unfortunately is still unconscious though.

I sat up in the hospital bed and stared at the clock intensely, wondering when I was going to leave, when Zack popped in to say hello holding a bunch of flowers. Over my stay at the hospital I had become really good friends with him as he came to visit me almost every day to see my progress, not to mention the fact that I found him incredibly attractive, despite him being 24.

"Hey Aqua, How's it going" He greeted with open arms and a large hug

"It's going well, Hopefully I'll be able to go home today"

"That's great. Hey I can wait for you in the lobby and take you home if you want"

I chucked "You don't have to do that Zack you've already helped me so much already"

"Its not a problem Aqua." He paused "One second My phone's ringing" and he quickly hurried outside. "See you soon Aqua" he called

I held the flowers and sighed. Although things looked like they were turning around it wasn't fast enough. My mum isn't awake I don't know what will happen with our house and once I leave the hospital I probably won't hear of Zack again. Soon enough though my doctor came in with a clipboard and smiled at me.

"Well Aqua you've seemed to have passed all the tests so you're ready to leave the hospital" He said

"Thank you doctor" I said kind of in a rushed way, too excited to leave as I basically jumped out of my bed when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Oh dear I thought. Bad news.

"Your mother is still unconscious, and we don't know when she will wake up"

I nodded quickly just wanting to see her, say goodbye and leave

"And if you want the hospital to carry on supporting her in this condition… It requires a bill, as you are 16 and therefore you are legally responsible"

"I don't understand?" I muttered only thinking that the worst was only yet to come

My doctor sighed and then looked at me quite coldly. It was almost scary.

"You need to find the money to pay for your mothers healthcare or we don't help you". He said holding out a pink slip

Sweat beads were forming on my forehead, and I felt like I wanted to pass out there and then. I had no money, no family. What the hell can I do? take out a loan? My ideas were slowly diminishing through my brain as each one became more unreasonable and impractical than the last, and I hadn't even seen the bill. My hands were shaking as I looked at the slip.

10,000 munny ! I exclaimed but that's like a months salary.

That's your care plus your mothers, you have time to pay it off due to your condition, but only a few months, approximately it costs about 1000 to 3000 munny a week to keep your mother in a good condition. I expect to be hearing from you soon Aqua"

Yeah I mumbled disappointedly. I felt the weight on my shoulders increase after he left.

This is probably how extreme debt feels like. I thought

I had no energy or will to go see my mum after that horrific news so I just allowed Zack to take me home in his car. I didn't even excite me that I found out he was living next door to me and that we'd be neighbours. 10,000 munny. That's crazy I thought squeezing the slip in my hand.

"I see you got your bill" Zack muttered

"Ummmm"

" I know its quite daunting isn't it but, that's why we work isn't it"

"Yeah"

"Hey don't feel so down about it, I can help you out if needs be"

"No Zack, its fine but thanks" I muttered trying to smile "I just have a lot on my plate at the moment"

"No worries Aqua, hey Lets get some junk food while were at it to make you feel better, how does that sound"

"Good"

"Alright"

I just couldn't understand how someone like Zack could be so positive and nice about something like this, but I was happy to have one friend in this place.

After eating we went to the home depo to collect all my belongings and then Zack drove me to my house. He helped me unload everything into my house and make sure I was properly settled before he left.

Then the house became unnaturally quiet…and lonely. I was surrounded be tens of boxes that were supposed to be unpacked by my mother and I, laughing together as we discovered what treasure lied within each box. It was at that point I began to quietly sob laying on top of a box. How can I pay these bills? What about electric bills? Food bills? I can't ask Zack, he has his own life too and were not that close as friends; now I was on my knees at this point sobbing heavily, desperately wanting my mum to show up somewhere, when the phone rang, I stopped crying because I didn't want whoever was calling to hear me.

I waited for them to leave a message

"Hello" Said a male voice "This is principal DIZ from Radiant High asking for Ms Mage, I understand you are starting in September to teach at our school, and I just called to make sure that was still going on, There will be a teacher inset day on the 5th of September before school starts and you are required to be there at 9:00am sharp. Please call back and I am looking forward to seeing you there"

He then hung up

I peered over a box looking at the phone as if another message would pop at me, when it hit me.

My mum can't teach, but I can, if I pose as my mother I get paid, my mum is okay, therefore I'm okay. She was going to teach English, and I'm pretty good at that, sure I'll be behind one year of school but I could try and do both, school work and teach and do my exams externally. I know my mums bank account so if the money gets transferred there I can collect it.

I paused and sat on the floor breathing heavily with excitement. This was the answer I needed. I then waited half an hour after thinking of some sort of strategy of what I was going to say, and picked up the phone to call back, my hands shaking with anticipation and excitement.

"Hello" the same male voice said

I took a deep breath, grabbing all my courage. This was the point in my life I had to be responsible, not just for me, for my mum.

"Hello this is Aqua Mage" I said clearly "And I will be gladly coming to teach at you school and come for the inset day on the fifth"

"Alright, and your daughter"

My face paled. I forgot about myself. I panicked quickly searching for an excuse

"She is actually my niece and she's staying over at her parents so she will not be enrolling in the school this year"

"That's fine. I just need you to fill out your details again as we've misplaced you old ones"

"That will not be a problem just email it to me and I'll email you back pronto"

"Gladly, Have a nice day Aqua"

"You too"

As he hung up once again I raised a fist in the air and began to dance foolishly in my living room, but I didn't care, as things were finally looking up. I checked my calendar to see when the 5th of September was.

Two weeks

Two weeks to go from age 16 to 22.

It's a tough challenge, but I'm up for it

Miss Mage. Here I come!

A/N – I hope you enjoyed that first chapter, and if you are wondering who Aqua's parents are they are Milo and Kida from the Disney Atlantis film, if you haven't seen it you should, its pretty good. Also Aqua is using her mum's maiden name just to let people know and this is not a Zack/Aqua fic just to warn people and sorry for the Bieber thing (couldn't resist XD). Sorry I tried to fit so much into one chapter, I needed to otherwise it would get way too boring and waffly. Next chapter should come up soon

Rate and review and Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N – Next chapter! Sorry its still kinda long, but thanks for the faves and the review. I'll try update this as fast as I can. Enjoy

I spent the next two weeks going studying books on how to be a good teacher in terms of planning lessons, and buying and looking for appropriate clothes for myself. Zack popped round once to say goodbye, because he said he was going on a military training course and wouldn't be back for 3 weeks. So he had lunch at my house as a kind of farewell. I couldn't cook much, as I was still getting use to pretending how old I really was, so as fast food and ready meals were my option, I made him a cheese toasty before he left. He did appreciate it, so I was happy for that. I had started to unpack some of the boxes, but as I was so busy I ended up sleeping on my couch. A couple of days before I had to go to school I filled out the email form DIZ sent me. I was actually very grateful they had lost my mums one since her photo was on there, (and I don't look particularly similar to my mum) and I could make the age to my preference, because a 16 year old trying to look like she's hitting 40(my mums age) is as unbelievable as it gets. At least 22 seems more reasonable. Gladly there were no problems with the email and DIZ replied me a day later saying it would be put onto the system. The last two days I spent trying to establish a sophisticated mature look, I tied my short hair into a bun, leaving some hair at the front and decided to go for some three quarter grey trousers with a matching waistcoat, with a white turtleneck underneath. My aim was to look older but also stylish, so I could be convincing.

When September 5th came, I felt it was almost so unbelievable I didn't want to face up to everything I had worked for these past two weeks. I forced myself to, despite my inner wishes and I had a shower got dressed applied my make up, grabbed some toast and headed out to walk to school. Thankfully my mum brought a house that had about a 20-minute walk from school, and its good exercise, especially since I've been eating rubbish for the past two weeks. As I walking I checked my watch to make sure I wasn't running late and it said 10 past 8 so that was ok. I knew where the school was as when Zack drove me back from the hospital, he also told me where the main parts of this area were, including the school, and since it was so large, it was kind of hard to miss. By the time I could see the main building, I could spot teachers (I guess) walking through the front door, I decided to follow silently as I still felt slightly uncomfortable in this whole teacher thing. I took a deep breath and headed into a door labelled 'staff room'. Before I walked in however I saw a middle aged man with neck length blond hair and red cloak and scarf come to the door and greet me.

"Aqua Mage, right?"

"Yes" I spluttered stupidly "That's me" I replied shaking his hand politely.

He smiled at me and then opened the door for me.

"Well its lovely to meet you Aqua, and welcome to Radiant High, I hope you enjoy teaching here being an English Teacher and I'll delegate a teacher to show you around"

"Thank you… "I paused, I didn't know his name or who he was.

"DIZ but You can call me Ansem". He said smiling

I smiled likewise in politeness and headed inside, slightly excited to see the teachers that teach here.

Inside was very spacious with several chairs laid out in a circle, and surprisingly almost all the seats were filled and there was a lot of chatter, but I took a seat next to a brunette woman with green eyes and pink bow.

"Hi" she said

"Uh hey" I said nervously, this teacher thing was really harder than I thought

"Are you new here?" she asked politely

"Yeah… I'm Aqua Mage. The new English teacher"

"Wonderful" she chirped "I'm Areith Gainsborough, the drama teacher"

I smiled at her once again when suddenly everyone went quiet as I saw Ansem standing up about to say something.

"Hello everyone, I hope you all had a good summer holiday"

"AS IF !" a man with defined cheekbones, slicked black hair and wearing a red scarf shouted

Ansem's frown deepened as he glared at him but he carried on talking.

"Anyway besides that, we have a new teacher among us" He said looking towards me

"Miss Aqua Mage"

At this moment all eyes gathered towards me, and I tried my utmost to keep a mature composure and smile at everyone, making quick eye contact with everyone to be polite, and not give away my true identity. My eyes however did pause at a brunette with blue eyes who smiled back at me, but I didn't take it as much.

"Wow she's pretty hot if you asked me" I heard a blonde man with a short beard (like Ansem), several piercings and a British accent say to the 'as if' guy

I blushed faintly and looked away, hoping no one saw. I really didn't expect teachers to behave like this. It's kind of unprofessional, but to be fair no one was teaching at the moment

"You're telling me Luxy" the guy replied, "Hey sweet cakes, you got yourself a boyfriend?"

My blush spread violently across my face, and I quickly shook my head, as I heard some other teachers sniggering like children. I had only just met this guy but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like him. Ansem thankfully could see where this was going and carried on talking.

"Anyway I need someone to show Aqua around the school and show her all the teaching facilities.

A number of people started talking offering to show me round, I for one found this incredibly weird. If I wanted anyone to show me round so far it was probably Areith, as she seemed the most normal.

Sadly I didn't get Areith after the meeting. I got a man who was close to my mothers age or slightly older by the name Eraqus. I'm not sure if it was his first name or surname but I didn't want to cause a hassle on my first day. After the meeting finished, he led me outside, shook my hand and began to walk down the corridor, in silence until no other teachers were in sight (as they went to do their own thing). I felt a little uneasy and thought maybe it was time to ask a question when he beat me to it.

"So how old are you?" He asked solemnly, his voice seemed so deep and mature I almost forgot the question.

"Oh um, I'm 22 years old, 23 in February. Why?"

"Because I simply don't believe that," He answered sharply and coolly, getting me completely off guard. I gave a nervous laugh and smiled.

"Why would you say something like that?" I muttered shrugging my shoulders, trying to be cool.

"Its pretty obvious really" He answered turning around giving a small smile. At this point I got a good look at his face, which seemed hard and defined, but the smile made him seem somewhat trustworthy and amiable.

"The way you were shuffling in the meeting and your countenance, you seemed too inexperienced, it gives me the impression you are no older than 17 or 18"

"No… that's incorrect" I answered back trembling, I was terrified that if I'm caught out and its only the first day… I didn't want to think about it, but it seemed likely.

Eraqus furrowed his eyebrows, looked around (I don't know why) and led me quietly into a classroom, and had me sit down on a desk.

"I don't know why you are posing as a teacher, or your specific motives or reasons"

I gulped silently

"But I feel you have some sort of justification" He leant closer towards me and looked straight to my face, I saw his eyes shaking somewhat like he was having an inner conflict, but I just sat there motionless, still worried at this outcome.

"I shouldn't be doing this, but…" he sighed " you can't do this alone, you need an ally, someone to help you" He held out his hand taking a deep breath "I'm willing to help you as long as you tell me the truth"

I sat in silence to think about what had just happened, is this a trick? I sighed. He was right I needed all the help I could get. Even if it was a trick, he already knows, there wasn't much more to loose from him, but so much more to gain. I smiled at him, making him smile in return and shook his hand.

"It's a deal!"

After that 'meeting' things weren't so awkward between Eraqus and myself, he told me he was the deputy head of the school, which was a bonus for myself. He showed me around the school, classrooms and all, and by lunchtime we were done, we went to the canteen to get lunch (teachers get it free) and sat down at table at the back of the canteen. As I watched the other teachers eating lunch and chatting away as I began to eat my sandwich, Eraqus handed me a folder of paper.

"What's this" I mumbled with a mouthful of food

"It's a list of all the students that will be in your class. I need you to look at it tonight" He said getting up "to know what you're up against"

"Wait!" I panicked quickly. "Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting with the head teacher, so I can't stay with you for lunch, just don't give your identity away okay"

I nodded and then frowned. All because I was young didn't mean I was going to give things away. I am responsible.

I looked up and saw he was gone. I sat shuffling in my seat, trying to make myself seem like I was doing something. I realised that being a new teacher was just as daunting as being a new student. All the teachers already know each other and have their clicks, and I didn't want to impose myself on anyone, so I carried on eating when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see a brunette male with these sharp dark blue eyes and slightly tanned skin, the one I saw in the meeting. I gave an immediate smile, as he smiled back, not taking his eyes off me.

"Er hey. My name's Terra. Terra Gaia-Bane. I saw you sitting here and I… wanted to ask you if you wanted to sit with us for lunch.?"

"He pointed towards a table where there was another brunette that looked similar to Terra, a blonde male, Areith and another woman with raven black hair.

"Yes please" I answered I stopped and blushed lightly realising I sounded like an eager five year old girl that wanted a cookie.

Terra smiled in amusement however and helped lead me to the other table. As I saw Areith she smiled saying hi to me.

"Everyone. This is Aqua the new English teach…"

"yeah I think we heard that in the meeting" The blonde male replied

Areith glared at him, and the blonde came up to me and shook my hand.

"Cloud Stife, Squall Leonhart he said pointing to the other brunette"

"It's Leon! Cloud" Leon exclaimed in annoyance

"Tifa" he said pointing to the raven-haired woman who nodded and smiled

"Nice to meet you all" I said to them

"Its not a problem" Terra replied placing a hand on my shoulder "If you need any help we're here for you" his hand still firmly on my shoulder

"Thanks" I replied smiling. Hopefully this year of teaching wouldn't be so bad after all.

A/N – Sorry for the ending, its just if I didn't end it here, it would just drag on. The next chapter is probably going to be by Terra's POV. Hopefully you know the 'as if' guy is Braig (not xigbar because I wanted him to have two eyes and yeah, I know terrible reason). I hope you're enjoying this fic and thanks for reading

Rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N – Pretty short chapter, just thought it would be interesting to put a different perspective in this enjoy and Terra is about 23.

Terra's POV

"I'm telling you Eraqus, she just seems perfect"

Eraqus looked at me, almost motionless and sighed "You just met her today. She needs to settle in Terra, not have overly eager guys run after her"

"Ouch. Thanks a bunch Eraqus" I said pretending to frown

"You welcome" He replied smiling as we sat down next to each other in the staff room, for our final meeting. I found these completely unnecessary, we had a meeting in the morning, why have one in the afternoon also. All Ansem was going to do was say plan lessons tomorrow yada yada yada. The main reason I was here willingly was to see Aqua. I know I've known her for less than a day, but I wanted to get to know her more, as I hadn't been able to talk to her properly at lunch, so I was over optimistically hoping we would talk.

However she sat next to Areith on the opposite side of the staff room, so there was no chance. However she did smile at me, so that made my day, well the staff meeting to be precise. To be honest I couldn't focus for the rest of the meeting after that as all I could concentrate was on her face, her eyes. I swear to God were the most beautiful I'd ever seen, I felt like she was enchanting into a spell…I paused.

You're really getting things out of hand Terra, she's just new a teacher…that's looks your age and is nice. Her attractiveness is a huge bonus though.

Thank God the meeting ended shortly after my inner conflict.

I quickly left so I didn't embarrass myself or do something stupid, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to my right and to my excitement it was Aqua, I smiled, which made her smile in return (I hope)

"Have a nice day Terra," she muttered

"You too…See you tomorrow Aqua"

I wanted to ask if she wanted a lift, but I shouldn't be to eager as Eraqus put it. But its not like he's doing very successful in the relationships department. Besides that I just felt Aqua and I had a special connection…an unbreakable one…

I think I need to go home and get some food. That will just get my mind off things.

I got home at about 3:30 to my flat, on the 15th floor, no lift. Good exercise, but something I don't need after a long, but interesting day at work. By the time I reached my apartment I saw a familiar young blonde skateboarding across the hall, I smiled and waved

"Hey Ven! How are you man"?

By the time he turned around and scowled at me I knew I had made a big mistake

"Its Roxas dammit!" He took a deep breath and sighed "Ven's inside" He said pointing to the door of their flat

"Thanks Roxas. Sorry for the mix up"

"Don't worry…I just a rough day"

He kind of just trailed off; I followed him to their apartment and went in to find Ventus sitting aimlessly on his couch, with the TV screen blaring right at him. I walked over to him, to greet him.

"Is this really the way to spend your last day of summer?"

Ven opened one eye at me and smiled "Hey Terra. How's it going?"

"Pretty good thanks. Your parents not around again"

"Like they're ever fucking here!" Roxas spat out

"Hey hey c'mon, language Roxas"

"Sorry"

I sighed and looked around the flat. The place looked a complete mess. I've known Ven and Roxas since they were kids, and I knew they had issues with their parents, so I decided to help them out.

"hey how about I order pizza and we watch a movie or something"

"Can it be an 18?"

"No. I may be your friend but I have to be at least a bit responsible"

"Yeah, like at school" Roxas muttered

I pretended to give him a frown and then smiled. It was kinda weird really, my two friends who were about 7 years younger than me, lived next door, and that I'd also known since they were born. Were also my students.

Yep I taught them, Geography to be exact. It was really weird at first, but after sometime everything was okay, I mean I've only been teaching at this school for two years, but enough of that for now. What I wanted to do was relax.

I ended up wasting 5 hours at Ven and Roxas', the main reason I actually left was because Ven had fallen asleep (despite it was only 8pm), and Roxas went out to meet up with Axel to do God knows what. Anyway I needed to probably get an early nights rest, because my summer was over, and when you go back to teaching, you get little or no rest. I got off all my clothes except my boxers and headed off to bed, when Aqua popped into my mind once again. I wonder what she's doing right now, and then I shook my, for god's sake Terra. You've dated people before, you've crushed on people before, and this is no different. I don't even know if I like her and making these kinds of ideas, it's just stupid. Tomorrow at school just be professional with her, no shenanigans, do that and everything will be okay.

Or maybe I'm just overthinking things?

A/N – Woot! 3rd chapter done. Ven and Roxas are twins and about 16. Sorry for the swearing, but there will be more of that from Aqua's class XD It's pretty short but hopefully the next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N – Next chapter enjoy, and thank you musicbox for the Aerith spelling, sorry about that I'm just not the greatest when it comes to spelling, but I'm glad you are enjoying it and everyone else too . Basically I live in the UK and I'm not to sure how the American school system works, but in this fic the school works in that for all years it is mandatory to take English, Maths and a Science (Bio, Chem or Physics). The 14-16 yr. olds can choose 3 other subjects to study in depth and the 16-18 year olds can choose 2 and the exams at the end of the year (may). I know it seems kinda long but it will be necessary for later chapters. Enjoy though.

I strode proudly today on my way to school. I had read the sheets Eraqus handed me yesterday, so I knew all the students vaguely, well except their names. The main thing was I had to deceive my age mates that I was so much older than them, so I'm pretty thankful I wasn't in contact with them for the past couple weeks. I held my handbag firmly, took a deep breath of fresh air and listened to my iPod on the way to school. Surprisingly today I was in an extremely good mood, there was no sun but that was okay, additionally I was planning to see my mum today so hopefully that would go well, and I hope she was making some progress. I straightened my suit jacket and quietly sung the song I was listening to.

If you want it I'm gonna be

Va va voom, voom

If you got it, you got it

You got that boom boom

If you want it, I'm gonna be

Va va voom, voom

If you got it, you got it

You got that boom boom

At this point I had began to slightly dance stepping to and fro, and then completely embarrassed myself when I yelped and almost fell when I felt someone tap my waist (which was really odd). When I saw who the culprit was, I realize he was one of my students. He had raven black hair, amber eyes and this arrogant yet somewhat attractive smile, before I had the opportunity to ask him what he was thinking, he winked at me and then thought it was appropriate to put his hand across my waist and start a conversation with me.

"So you new here? Coz I have never come across someone that was just soooo fine!"

I tried to make myself look unimpressed and frowned, not really knowing what to do

"I'm the new teacher Miss Mage, and I'm finding your behavior very inappropriate" I replied standing tall and professionally. I had to show authority (good thing I wore heels to enhance my height), I needed to show these kids they couldn't get away with any jackshit around me, despite me being their age, a year younger or older.

"Don't worry baby. I'll show you round this school, tell you everything you need to.."

"Know?" I replied finishing off his sentence for him smiling

"Thank you for your um hospitality but I'm fine thanks, and anymore of this behavior and you will be in trouble" I said politely

"That's ok honey I know you've gotta soft spot me already. I know teacher student relationships are taboo and all" he leaned in closer, his arm still at my waist "but I'm willing to take the risk"

"Okay that's it. What's your name young man?" I asked. I needed to hurry to get to assembly and this boy was wasting my time, trying to flirt with a teacher, I was slightly flattered but outraged how people can behave like this.

"Vanitas" He purred

I sighed and looked at him. "I think you should be heading off to the assembly hall" I said pointing to the front doors of the school.

"Alright honey see you there" he muttered blowing me a kiss

I stood dumbstruck, watching him walk off into the school building and then harass a blonde boy, one I recognized from the sheet, who seemed to be the same age as him. I shook my head and carried on walking towards the door seeing loads of kids, misbehaving and chatting away without a care in the world. I realized that I was no longer a child and I can't experience this again. These people were supposed to be my friends and are now my students. I couldn't help feel a bit bitter towards these kids, but I had a mum to save, so I put my own feelings aside and proceeded forward. Inside I spotted Eraqus, who quickly approached me and shook my hand.

"Good luck today Aqua, If you need help, you know who to talk to, and take off those headphones, you're a teacher now, not a student"

I was slightly stunned by his tone towards me but I nodded and slipped my headphones off my shoulders and into my bag. I was a 'teacher' after all.

"Thanks, I read the list of students, and hopefully today won't be too hard" I replied reassuringly

The eyebrow raise Eraqus gave indicated to me otherwise, but he smiled at me and suggested I meet him tomorrow to discuss properly how this would work and what I should do as we walked to the assembly hall. After another 15 minutes of sitting and waiting, more teachers arrived, including Terra, who seemed pretty happy to see me, as he greeted me with a firm handshake. We only chatted for a couple of minutes as all the students came roaming in excitedly for their first day back. I noticed the same blonde kid wave to Terra and he waved back.

"He's my neighbor" Terra whispered to me

"Nice" I replied not really knowing what to say

"What subject do you teach by the way?" I asked Terra. I was genuinely curious and we hadn't been able to talk much, and I wanted to know more about him, since he was so nice to me yesterday.

"Geography" He answered

I chucked "pretty ironic eh"

Terra raised an eyebrow in confusion.

I wasn't able to justify my reasons because Ansem headed into the hall about to start. It felt weird being on the flipside of the coin and actually working, observing the students, rather than me as a student observing the teachers. Sadly my eyes met to the raven-haired boy once again who winked and blew a kiss at me.

I pretended I didn't see that.

Ansem began to talk about the kids' summer and that now was the time to work, and then a brunette with abnormally spikey hair bursts into the hall late, and a siver haired student gets up from his seat, and raises his fist.

"Yo Sora! What's up!"

"Not much Riku. Hey Kairi"

A red haired girl waved suggestively to him

"Yo! Principal DIZZIE!" Sora shouted, brought out his phone and began playing Bonkers by Dizzie Rascal

"So original" I muttered to myself

"Tell me about it " Terra remarked back grinning "This horrid gag has been going on longer than the time I've taught at this school, he does it for the attention in my opinion"

I couldn't help but laugh at that remark, the bitchy comments teachers make, it just seemed such like a teen thing I didn't expect adults to do the same thing. It was like they never grew up. But I guess if you work with kids you're not really gonna grow up fully.

The hall was now becoming increasingly loud with students shouting and doing their own thing, and the 'As if' teacher who I found out was called Braig singing and dancing with the students. Ansem was furious, and I saw Eraqus walk to the front of the hall.

"Students please be quiet"

The hall fell silent. Ansem cleared his throat, thanked Eraqus and carried on with his pretty boring assembly. During it Terra leaned closer to me to whisper something

"Wanna meet up for lunch today"

"No problem. Once we get our timetables we can see if we have any free lessons and hang out or something"

"I'd like that" Terra answered. He looked like he wanted to add something to the end of his sentence but prevented himself from doing so and both of us carried on listening to the assembly. Cloud had begun to hand out timetables to the students, in a kind of rushed manner, like he really didn't want to be assigned this task and would rather be doing something else. Eraqus then proceeded to hand out the teachers' timetables, and we were all dismissed to our first lessons. I looked at my timetable, which said I was in room E14 that was 2 floors up. I hurried up there before the students arrived (as I was going to teach a class of 15 year olds, and had no clue how they'd react), unlocked the door and placed my items on the desk and got out the lesson I'd planned. Due to it being the first day, I hadn't planned much, just an introduction to everyone as a class and if we had more time a start to the 'Great Gatsby'. I sat down coolly at my desk and took a deep breath to capture the moment. I then burst out laughing. I cannot believe it. I Aqua Mage has faked to be a teacher. I used to be a feeble shy girl but not any more.

I'm a teacher…Ok that just seems really lame. I guess I can get used to this though. First then at the blonde haired boy who waved at Terra came in and sat at front, several minutes later other students came rolling in, except the boy named Sora, I'm guessing he was sent off to the principals office. I stood up in front of the class (thankfully it was pretty small) and began to speak to get their attention.

"Hello I am Miss Mage your English teacher, and I hope we can have a good year working together, and I would like everyone to state their name so I know who everyone is, and an interesting fact about themselves"

"You know mine baby"

I frowned not looking at the boy. I knew who he was so need to look at him

"Yes Vanitas"

"See. Told you Ven. I told you she wants me"

"In your dreams"

"Enough guys. Lets start with you" I said pointing to the blonde boy "and work form there"

The young boy smiled "my name's Ventus but most people call me Ven and I like to er run. I like sports"

"My name is Namine and I like to draw"

"Kairi and I like Sora, Riku and Paopu fruit"

"Roxas"

Silence….

"Anything else Roxas?" I said trying to help, though he looked like he didn't want to talk

"My name's Roxas and I like sea salt ice cream" He muttered flatly

"Me too!" A black haired girl exclaimed "and my name is Xion"

"Vanitassss babeh and I would like to go on a date with y.."

"That's enough now" I said after filling in the register and before things got too out of hand. Now lets start with Gatsby"

A large moan, and then bickering from numerous students followed this

"Why the fuck are we working on the first day back!"

"Can't we play or something?"

"We'll work next lesson"

"Sexy ladeh!"

"We should have sea salt ice crea..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I exclaimed. It really made me feel for teachers. They had to endure crap like this everyday.

This was going to be a long day.

Sadly I didn't have any free lessons today and I couldn't find Terra, or Aerith or anyone for that matter. Not only every class I tried to teach opposed me to even start teaching Gatsby, they seemed to dislike me in some way and it was really weird, I hadn't tried to be horrible, but at the rate things are going I may have to star giving detentions. I feel too much like a grown up and I'm beginning to wonder what the hell did I sign up for.

My Mother. That's why I did this. When you get that pay check at the end of the week, you see its worth it Aqua trust me.

Talking to myself just makes me realize how crazy this has gotten, and the mistake of thinking this was full proof. Lunchtime was even worse. A redhead by the name of Axel (and who looked about 19) decided to start a food fight with all the other students in the school.

So here I am. It's not even the end of the day, everyone has been sent home, and my suit is ruined so I have to find another outfit for tomorrow. I'm stressed out and I can't find anyone to even say goodbye.

And the hospital just texted me. My mum's not awake yet, but they're wondering where the money is, they want at least part of an installment by next Tuesday.

I'm Fucking screwed!

A/N – Don't count your chickens before they hatch Aqua (lol). Sorry for the Nikki Minaj song, I kept on listening to it so I had to include it in this fic (also I saw the music video yesterday- which didn't make much sense to me), also apologize for the Aqua/Vanitas bits, I'm not a fan of the couple seriously but in a comedy sense, I think it's funny (sorry if you don't find it funny). Also just to say Dizzie Rascal is a UK rapper and if you haven't seen his video bonkers, please it coz it's…Bonkers, and may be a running gag in this fic(I did it due to the DIZ=Dizzie rascal, sorry bad joke XD). Not much Tequa in this chapter but there will be more soon. I may not update this for the next week, due to coursework and uni applications, but I am happy that people like this (I think ). I'll try update soon and please Follow, Fave and Review


End file.
